A Walk in the Clouds
by outcastfromgallifrey
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to the night sky above London; a hidden world in the clouds where the two spend the night dancing in air. Ten x Rose fluffly fic.


"Where are we?" Rose asked as she wrapped a scarf about her neck. The Doctor jumped away from the main console and ran over to the TARDIS doors.

"You'll see!" he said giddily, pressing his back against the doors.

"It is someplace fun?" Rose asked as she ran up to him. "Cos last time we got trapped in Attila the Hun's dungeon and that was far from fun."

"Honestly, Rose," the Doctor said. "Would I take you somewhere that I didn't think was wonderful?"

Giving her a grin, he opened the TARDIS doors and walked out backwards into the world beyond. Rose gasped in surprise and reached out to him as he stepped out on what seemed to be… clouds. She expected him to fall right though and evidently to whatever surface was beneath them, but instead the clouds supported him. The Doctor hopped around the fluffy white vapors, smiling and spinning about.

"Well? What do you think?" he called to Rose outstretching his arms to the clouds. Rose's mouth was opened in amazement and she leaned out of the TARDIS looking about. From as far as the eye could see, waves of clouds surrounded them. The vapors curled and rolled along, looking like a desert of white.

"It's perfectly safe," the Doctor said. "See, look!"

He began jumping up and down on the clouds, causing vapor to mist about his feet. Rose watched him fearfully, fearing he would sink right on through. He didn't.

She looked down on the white plumes of cloud in front of the TARDIS. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she stepped out. Nothing seemed to happen.

"You can open your eyes, you know," the Doctor called out. She did as he asked slowly, peaking at the murky ground beneath her.

"I'm standing… on a cloud," she said in amazement, her lips curling in a smile.

"Yup!" the Doctor ran over to her. "Isn't it brilliant? And, and here! Come and see!"

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her across the clouds. They ran together, Rose watching where her feet fell, and the Doctor giddily trying to get her to run faster. Soon they reached the edge of the cloud, and the Doctor skidded to a halt, stopping Rose with him.

"Looky there!" he smiled pointing down at the black sky. "Look familiar?"

Rose peered over the edge looking down at the sparkling lights in the night sky. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Is that London?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"But, but how?" Rose glanced to him and then back at the city miles below.

"Very, very dense water vapor," the Doctor grinned. He dropped down onto his belly so that his head was over the edge. Rose joined him but clutched—or tired to—the water vapors, fearing they'd break through.

"Well, it's only partially water vapor," the Doctor continued. "Well, only partially water vapor linked together with tiny microscopic creatures."

"This is amazing," Rose smiled. Her hair hung over the cloud rim, swaying in front of her. Far below she could see car lights as small as dust moving about the roads. The London Eye shown out, seeming to be a circle of fireflies.

"How could anyone not know this was here?" She asked.

"Well, London is foggy all the time," he said. "So why would they notice a thick living cloud cover anyways?"

"True," she laughed. Reaching out a hand towards the ground below, she swirled her fingers in some of the stray vapors that emanated from the main cloud. Water droplets clung to her skin, the cool mist ghosting around her hand.

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed and Rose turned to him. He had a happy grin upon his face and sat up from the cloud. Rose watched him curiously over her shoulder as he began ruffling through the cloud layer, as if digging for hidden treasure in dirt.

"Er, what are you doing?" Rose asked, moving so she was sitting on her knees. The Doctor whipped his head around.

"Oi! Close your eyes!" he said waving a hand at her.

"Why?" she smiled.

"Just do it! And no peeking!"

"Fine," Rose said closing her eyes. It was a strange feeling, sitting in the clouds surrounded by darkness. She couldn't really feel the clouds beneath her just some cold air moving around her. She could hear the Doctor moving about in the clouds and seemingly each time he ruffled the clouds it sounded like tiny breaths of air. Rose wondered what he was doing. The sound of the sonic screwdriver meet her ears and she raised her brows, but still kept her eyes closed. The clouds ruffled near her signaling the Doctor had moved.

"Now, don't move," the Doctor said his voice in front of her. Rose gave a small nod. The Doctor slipped something over her head, his fingers bushing against her hair and scarf.

"Okay, you can look now," he said. Rose opened her eyes and glanced down at her chest. She gasped in amazement as her eyes rested upon a beautiful necklace lying against her collar. A large intricate pendant shaped like a star hung at the necklace's bend with smaller diamonds trailing up the sting on either side. Except they weren't diamonds, each piece was crystal water, sparkling with frozen dew.

"Doctor, I don't know what to say," Rose said in amazement.

"Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful!" Rose looked up at him with a smile. "How did you get this?"

"It's made entirely out of water crystals," the Doctor grinned. "The tiny creatures inside hold the shape of the cloud, you see? Well, with just a little help from the good ol' sonic, they can take the shape of anything else."

"It's beautiful," Rose murmured, admiring the pendant. "Thank you."

"Glad you like it!" the Doctor said happily. He hopped up from the fog ground and offered Rose a hand. She took it and he hauled her up.

"So how far does this cloud city go?" Rose asked looking out to the rolling white plumes. They glowed in the starlight, catching the light from the moon in a silver haze. An ocean in the sky.

"Well, Rose Tyler," the Doctor gave her a quirky grin. "Why don't we find out?"

Without a warning, he sprinted off, running across the field of white. Scoops of mist followed his trainers each time his feet touched the surface, before fading out into the air. Rose let out a laugh and took after him.

"Slow down!" she called as he ran over a cloud ridge.

"Not a chance!" he laughed. "Catch me if you can!"

He dived over the hill, his coat billowing behind him. Rose ran after him, but instead of climbing the cumulous, took a detour around it.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had reached the other side and had turned around looking for Rose. She didn't show.

"Rose?" he called out. He heard a giggle close by. A mischievous grin crossed his face. Bending down he scooped some of the water vapor into his hand, swirling the clouds into a ball. He slipped his hand behind his back and began slowly crossing the valley of clouds. His eyes darted to and fro, trying to pinpoint his hiding companion.

"Oh, Rose…," he said in a sing-song voice. "Where are you?"

The clouds swished behind him and he turned around slowly. He began backing away with a grin, watching the curling fog.

"Hey, Doctor!"

The Doctor spun around at the sound of her voice in surprise. Before he could react, a fluffy round ball collided with his face. The vapor stuck him like a splash of water, dampening his hair and skin. He wiped his face abandoning his own cloud ball and blinked away the water droplets. Laughter sounded in his ears and he raised his head to see Rose pointing at him with her head thrown back in mirth. Seeing her splitting her side in amusement, made him giggle as well as he shook the cold droplets from his hair.

"You, you should've seen your face!" Rose laughed. "Absolutely hilarious!"

"Mmm, I'm gonna get you for that," the Doctor growled playfully. Rose let out a yelp and spun around as he ran toward her. He began chasing her through the white sea, around boulders of cloud and dipping under arches of fog. Their chortles filled the sky, spinning though the air.

Soon the Doctor overtook Rose and lunged at her, wrapping his arms about her waist. She squealed in surprise, wriggling in his grip.

"Oi! Let me go!" she giggled.

"Never!" he cackled. "You're my prisoner now!"

She laughed and tried to pull away throwing the Doctor off balance. He lost his footing and they crashed to the ground, mist pooling around them. A fit of giggles came from both of them, lying on the clouds with the Doctor above Rose. Her hair fanned out around her head in the fog like a golden halo. The Doctor's arms were trapped beneath Rose, and he pulled them out by pressing gently of the vapor surface, so that he could prop himself up on his elbows.

He looked down at Rose feeling happiness bubbling up in his chest. Her eyes were closed as her giggles slowly subsided but her face was written with pure joy. Smiling, the Doctor leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead.

Instantly he realized what he'd done. He pulled back in embarrassment feeling his cheeks burn. Rose was staring up at him with a raised brow, the corners of her mouth curled up in amusement.

"I, er, I'm sorry," the Doctor babbled. "I, er, um, don't know why I, er, did that."

Rose laughed and he raised his brows.

"You don't have to apologize," she said as he moved off of her. "You're just like and over excited puppy!"

"Puppy?" he frowned.

"Yeah," Rose giggled. "If you had a tail, I'm pretty sure it would be wagging."

"You think I act like a puppy."

"You've even got the puppy-dog eyes!"

"I'm appalled by that notion!" the Doctor crossed his arms and pouted. "How can you compare me to a dog?"

"Well, like this!"

The Doctor squeaked as Rose threw herself at him, pushing him down on the clouds. With her clever fingers she began tickling his side, making the Doctor squirm.

"Oi! Oi!" he shouted through a laugh. "Stop that! That tickles!"

Rose didn't listen but continued her torture on him, giggling through it all. The Doctor rolled around in the fog his legs kicking out much like a dogs, even though he hated to admit it. He tried to pry her hands away, but she kept evading him, moving to different spots along his belly and sides.

"Rose, please! I'm dying here!" he chortled in a whimper. "You're going to make me regenerate!"

"See? I told you, you were like a puppy!" Rose giggled. "You're whining now!"

The Doctor mimicked a dog's bark turned the tabled. He pushed himself up from the cloud and lunged at Rose, so that she was lying beneath him, intending to give her the same treatment she had caused on him. She batted his hands away and he let her, only to then grab her writs and force them against the ground.

"Ha!" he laughed. "Got you!"

"Yes, now be a good dog and let me up," Rose smiled. "These clouds are freezing!"

"Oh, no," he grinned manically. "It's your turn now!"

She squealed in laughter as he released her writs and tickled her throat and ribs. The Doctor grinned as he watched her writhe in the mist, trying to get away from his tickle torment. Tears were streaming down her face from laughing so hard as she tried to push his quick fingers away.

"Stop! Stop!" she screamed. "I can't breathe!"

"Say please," the Doctor smiled as he wriggled his fingers at the base of her neck.

"Please!" she snickered.

"Please, _Doctor_, the most wonderful man in all of creation."

"What? No!" she tried to push him away. "I'm not gonna say that!"

"Oh?" the Doctor reached under her arm and tickled her armpit making her scream with broken laughs.

"Okay! Okay!" she shouted. "Please, Doctor, the most wonderful man in all of creation!"

"Fine," the Doctor grinned and moved away. Rose curled up on the cloud surface, hugging her side as her giggles slowly settled. She then sat up and wiped her tears, giving the Doctor a playful glare.

"You're so bad," she gave him a tongue-in-teeth grin.

"The 'Oncoming Storm', remember?" he winked. He then hopped up from the clouds and offered Rose a hand.

"Shall we go back to exploring, Miss Tyler?" he said, hauling her up as she took his hand.

"Sure," Rose gave him a wild grin. "But first…"

She grabbed the collar of his coat and suit jacket and pulled them back, so that she could stuff a puff on dark cloud down his back. He yelped in surprise and jumped away, slapping his back and trying to get the cold water vapors away.

"Rose!" he glared at her. "That was a nimbus cloud! Now you've got my back all wet!"

"Oops," she gave him another smile, with her tongue poking out of her teeth again. He loved that smile. He could never stay mad at her when she was looking at him like that, swaying slightly on the balls of her feet.

Bending down, the Doctor scooped a large ball of the thick water vapor into his hands. With an impish smile across his face he pulled his hand back behind him.

"Oh, no," Rose started backing away. "Don't you dare—_Ahh!_"

She covered her face as the Doctor pitched the cloud ball at her. It evaporated against her jean jacket spraying water droplets into her hair. She moved her arms down, thinking she was safe, only to have another ball tossed into her face. The Doctor was laughing now, as she stared at him, her hair drooping in front of her face.

Rose reached down and scooped up some of the mist and tossed it at the Doctor. He dodged it with a laugh and shot another ball at her. The two began spinning about each other, tossing cloud balls or kicking up the fog into the other's face. They ran across the silver surface, chasing each other through the mist.

They were making their way over a crest of cumulous, when the Doctor tripped over his feet and went sprawling head over heels down the hill. Each time his body collided with the ground a loud poof could be heard. Rose giggled and ran up the mount, expecting to see him at the bottom. Strangely, he was nowhere in sight. Frowning, Rose skidded down the clouds looking for the Time Lord.

"Doctor?" she called looking about. "Where'd you get?"

Something moved beneath the misty surface in front of her. Cautiously she bent down, inspecting the fog.

"Doctor? Is that—_Eep!_"

Shooting up from the water vapor, the Doctor grabbed Rose, pulling her down with him. He was laughing and grinning wildly, as they crashed on top of the soft white plumes.

"They've got deeper clouds here, Rose!" the Doctor laughed. "Really great for hiding!"

"You scared me half to death!" Rose hit chest playfully. He grinned and locked his hands around her back, trapping her against him. She glanced down at him with a raised brow.

"It seems that you're my prisoner again," the Doctor mused with a smile.

"Oh?" Rose said with her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. The water droplet in her hair sparkled in the moonlight, seeming that she had hundreds of stars circling her head.

"And am I to assume there is a ransom for my release?" Rose continued.

"Oh yes," the Doctor smiled.

"And what would that be?"

"Weeeell," the Doctor drawled. "You have to… hmm… Oh! I know! You have to promise you'll travel with me forever and never leave unless you really, really, absolutely want to."

"That's easy," Rose smiled softly. "I already promised that."

The Doctor beamed. Rose was looking down at him with gentle eyes, making the Doctor's hearts do a little flip-flop in his chest. Hesitantly, he brought a hand off her back and moved it to her face. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face and curled it around her ear. His fingers lingered, and lightly stroked down her cheek. His gaze flicked to hers for a brief moment. Laughter was sparkling behind her eyes.

"What?" he asked, bringing his hand away quickly.

"Nothing," Rose giggled. "But… tag! You're it!"

She sprang off of him and sprinted away, leaving the Time Lord blinking in confusion on the clouds. Then a grin slowly spread across his face, and he jumped up, chasing after her. They hadn't ran very far before Rose stopped suddenly.

"Look at it… it's beautiful," she murmured when he came up to her. The Doctor smiled and looked across the way. Instead of a fluffy white surface on top of this cloud crest, a crystal lake spanned out till it reached the other cloud bank meters away.

"Frozen water vapor in the clouds," the Doctor smiled. "Now that, that is extraordinary. An ice rink in the sky."

"But how?" Rose asked in awe, staring across the crystal surface.

"Well, it's like that necklace I gave you—did I mention it looks absolutely stunning on you?" the Doctor smiled and Rose blushed slightly. "Anyway, it probably got really super-duper cold up here once, not surprising, and the little particles froze. And since the creatures like taking the form of water, why not just keep this form? So thus, a floating lake."

"This place really is amazing!" Rose said. She walked towards the edge of the fog and tentatively placed a foot onto the ice. Then she quickly stepped back and peered over the edge. The Doctor smiled in amusement as he watched her.

A thought crossed his mind and he called out, "Would you like to go ice skating?"

"What?" Rose turned to look at him in surprise.

"Ice skating," he repeated. "You know, when you put on a pair of skates and skate across the ice?"

"I know what ice skating is, silly," Rose rolled her eyes. "But, er, I don't think that ice is very thick. I can see London beneath us. It would break if we went out on that."

"What, are you saying I'm fat?" the Doctor mocked a pained expression.

"No," Rose smiled with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Good," the Doctor grinned. "But this ice is secure. I'll show you, see?"

The Doctor stepped out on the ice, skidding across the smooth surface. True to his word, the ice didn't move a bit.

"Okay," Rose said. "But where are we going to get ice skates? It's a good run back to the TARDIS, and I don't think you carry around skates in your pockets."

"True," the Doctor smirked. "But…"

He hopped off the ice and ran over to the fog. Rose watched as he began ruffling through the clouds, sculpting and molding the water vapor into the shape he desired. He brought out his sonic screwdriver and began buzzing the clouds. After a few minutes he stood up and turned around holding two pairs of frozen ice skates.

"Ta da!" he grinned happily. "Ice ice skates! Isn't it brilliant? Just fit your boots into these, Rose, and you'll be good to go!"

"Oh my God," Rose gaped at the pairs of gleaming blue ice. "You never cease to amaze me."

The Doctor beamed at her remark and handed her a pair of skates. The two then sat on the fog bank and slipped their shoes into the skates. Rose was surprised that the Doctor had gotten her size perfectly so that her boot was securely nestled between the toe and heel of the skate.

"How did you know my shoe size?" Rose asked him as he was putting a skate over his left trainer.

"I know many things, Rose," he winked. "Now, come on!"

He stood up from the fog and slid onto the ice. His legs wobbled a bit a first and he waved his arms in large circles around him to steady himself. Regaining his balance, he did a quick spin on the ice before skating back towards Rose.

"May I have this dance, Rose Tyler?" he asked with a smile extending his hand out to her. Rose carefully stepped onto the ice and took his hand.

"You may," she answered. He grinned and took her other hand, guiding her out to the centre of the ring. Releasing one of her hands, he griped her other tightly intertwining his fingers with hers. Together they moved across the ice slowly, skating around the ring. The moonlight sparkled against the frost, the blue crystals shimming like tiny stars. Far beneath them, the lights of London show dimly. It was like skating on the stars.

The Doctor slowed down a little and moved behind Rose slightly. He placed a hand to her waist, and with his other grasped her hand and outstretched their arms. Rose smiled and placed her free hand over his on her waist. He grinned beside her and led her across the ice in a winding dance.

"When did you learn how do skate?" Rose asked.

"Well, I did meet Michelle Kwan once," he said.

"Of course," Rose giggled. The Doctor spun her out from him slowly and then brought her back so that she was leaning against his chest. Rose rested her head against his collar bone and gazed up at him as he skated them backwards at a leisurely pace. He smiled down at her and then released her and skated away. Rose wobbled where she stood, not very well balanced without the Doctor's support.

"Come on, Rose!" the Doctor glided past her, doing a quick spin on the ice for good measure. "You do know how to skate by yourself, right?"

"Of course!" Rose laughed and skated towards him, her hands clasped behind her back. She took easy strides against the ice, looking down through the frozen water to London below. She didn't watch where she was going, so naturally, she collided right into the Doctor.

"Whoa there!" the Doctor said and caught Rose as she was thrown off balance by bumping into the Time Lord.

"Sorry!" Rose said as the Doctor grinned and pulled her upright. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"I figured."

"So," Rose began. "If you really were taught how to skate by Michelle Kwan… think you could do a triple axel?"

"I, er… of course!" the Doctor nodded. Rose crossed her arms and looked him up and down.

"Why don't you prove it," she gave him her tongue-in-teeth smile. He sniffed and looked out to the ice rink. Puffing out his chest a bit he gave his head a shake. Rose watched in surprise as he slid across the ice steadily gaining speed. With a flourishing jump, he spun in the air, his hands crossed over his chest. His coat billowed around him and he landed back on the frozen lake with his right foot, giving a turn on the ice to slow himself down.

"Ha! See! Told ya!" He laughed. "Triple axel! Perfectly—!"

The Doctor broke off as his skate jutted forward across the ice and he fell back with a yelp, landing on his rump. Rose stifled a giggle and skated over to him. He had a pouty expression across his face and looked up at Rose sheepishly when she came up to him.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked leaning over him.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, standing up and brushing himself off. "Just lost my footing, that's all."

Rose bit back a laugh and said, "Well, that was a beautiful spin anyways. Very graceful… especially afterwards."

She couldn't help it but let out a small giggle, before covering her mouth with her hand. The Doctor glared at her, and then turned away crossing his arms with a sniff.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just, you just looked so ridiculous."

"That's making me feel better," the Doctor huffed.

"Sorry," Rose repeated. She skated over in front of him and he turned his head away, not looking at her.

"Doctor," Rose said. "Listen, I'm sorry for laughing. Alright? Now, will you look at me? Please?"

The Doctor glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you really sorry?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"Really?"the Doctor turned to her with a smile. "So you're just saying that you didn't mean to laugh, when I made an utter fool of myself and landed on my posterior?"

"No…"

A few seconds passed, and then they both broke out into laughter. The Doctor reached forward and lifted Rose off the ice with a giggle, spinning her around. Laughing, she gripped his shoulders and held him close.

They spent some more time skating after that, dancing through the sea of stars and ice. Their laughter and giggles echoed around them, through the ice and fog. The moon above moved through the sky, as the night slowly was turning.

The Doctor made good use of their skates after they left the ice, sonicing the frost so that it turned back into water vapor and disappeared into the fog. Together, he and Rose made their way across the clouds in the direction of the TARDIS, their intertwined hands swinging between them.

"So are we going back to the TARDIS now?" Rose asked.

"We don't have to," the Doctor smiled at her. "The night is still young, isn't it? We could do some more exploring, or maybe something quiet, like climbing that large crest of cloud and stargazing."

"Stargazing?" Rose said. "That sounds fun."

"Okay!" the Doctor grinned. Gripping her hand, the Doctor ran up the large cumulous head, pulling Rose with him. They reached the top and stopped, looking over the edge. Rose's eyes widened in awe as she stared out across the sky. The clouds stretched out for many leagues, swimming through the stars. The TARDIS could be seen nestled in between the mist; a lone ship in the white sea.

Tilting her head to the sky Rose looked up to the stars. They shimmered brightly, almost as if you could reach out and touch them. A cool breeze swirled around her, tickling her face and flowing through her hair.

The Doctor stood beside her and watched as Rose gazed up at the stars. A smile was across her face as she searched the heavens. Reaching out, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him. She hummed and leaned against him, resting her hands over his on her stomach.

"It's so beautiful," Rose breathed, still gazing up at the stars.

"Yeah," the Doctor murmured. But he wasn't looking at the stars; instead he was watching his pink and yellow girl. The way the moonlight shown on her face, and her hair tickling his cheek as he rested his head gently against hers, the sweet smell of her lavender perfume…

"You know the name of every one, don't you?" Rose said softly.

"Hm?" the Doctor blinked and followed her gaze to the stars. "Oh yeah. Well, most of them at least. New stars are being born every day. The universe is always changing and turning! In a single breath, thousands of things can be happening across the universe."

"Makes you realize how small we really are," Rose murmured.

"But it's the small things that really count," the Doctor turned her a little in his arms so that he could look her in the eye. "It's the small things like this that matter the most to me."

"Like spending a night in the clouds?" Rose smiled.

"Like spending a night in the clouds with a wonderful girl who makes everything better," the Doctor whispered. Titling his head forward he placed a lingering kiss to her temple.

Rose hummed softly, "Ta."

Pulling back a bit, the Doctor looked down at her. Rose's hazel eyes sparkled, mirroring the stars swirling above them. With the moon shining down on her, she looked like a ray on sunlight in the twilight. She looked beautiful, she always looked beautiful.

Bringing a hand up, he traced her cheek with his fingers, lightly caressing her face. Rose smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying his soft touches. The Doctor gazed at her gently.

Leaning forward, he slowly closed his own eyes and brought his lips against hers. Rose stiffened at first before responding and then kissed him back, bringing her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him with a hand on the small of her back and moved his other to the back of her neck. The Doctor worked his lips softly against hers feeling his hearts soar. He was kissing Rose, _his _Rose…

Eventually the need to breathe brought them apart. Rose took in some deep breaths and giggled slightly. The Doctor rested his forehead against hers with a smile, bringing his hand back to her cheek.

"I think this has to be one of the best places we've visited yet," Rose said with a grin. She rubbed the back of his neck, pulling slightly on the tiny hairs there.

"Mmm, why's that?" the Doctor said with a cheeky smirk.

"Well just look at this place, what with all the clouds and floating ice lakes, and stars. It's beautiful," Rose said playfully. "And getting a snog from a handsome Doctor isn't too bad either."

"Good," the Doctor said. "'Cos I would very much like to do that again."

Rose giggled as he claimed her lips with his once more. His arms wrapped around her and pressed her against him, so that their kiss deepened. Rose felt her heart flutter as he smiled against her mouth. Everything was perfect. They would have stayed like that for a while if they had remembered that they were indeed standing on the edge of a cloud, and that clouds do in fact move.

A gust of wind blew by them and the water vapors moved under their feet. Rose gasped as her feet fell under her and she grabbed the Doctor's neck only causing him to fall with her. Together they rolled down the cloud crest, crashing down on the fog until they collided onto the soft cumulous below. Laughter came from both of them as they lay there spread-eagle on their backs.

The Doctor crawled over to Rose and brushed her hair out of her face. Then with a smile he leaned his head down and covered her face in soft kisses making Rose giggle.

She pushed on him gently and he rolled onto his back pulling Rose so she lay partially across his chest. She gazed down at him and gave him her tongue-in-teeth smile. Tilting her head down, she shared a gentle kiss with him once more.

"I should have brought you here sooner," the Doctor said when she pulled back. Rose raised her brows at him and rested her head against her crossed arms on his chest.

"Oh?" she smiled. "Are you saying you've been dying to kiss me?"

"Since 'run'", he grinned and reached a hand out to softly caress her face. She smiled softly and kissed his wrist. To the east the sky was beginning to lighten and stars seemed to fade away. The Doctor turned his head to the rising sun and allowed himself a smile. He sat himself up slowly, pulling Rose up with him.

"You'll like this, Rose," he whispered to her pointing east. Rose leaned her head against his shoulder with a happy sigh as the two sat on the fog watching the beginning of a new day. The burning sun shone through, cascading over the waves of clouds in a brilliant golden haze.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders and gave a small kiss to her temple. She hummed and nuzzled her head against him as he carded his fingers slowly through her hair.

"I could stay here forever," Rose murmured as the two time travelers watched the sun rise high into the sky, chasing away the night.

"We can stay as long as you want," the Doctor smiled. "I've got all the time in the world."


End file.
